The newest method for comparing new drug combinations is called PRAM, which will be a series of comparative studies, each new one comparing the best or most-promising of the previous therapies with potentially better ones.PRAM-1 was the first to compare "standard" antiretroviral therapies with new combinations that include protease inhibitors.